Mackarel Valentine
by Akai girl
Summary: Summary : Selain coklat, Mackarel menjadi hadiah terindah saat Valentine. Mackerel pemberian dari.. sahabat(?)


Mackarel Valentine

Special Fic for Valentine

Rate : T

Disclaimer : KyoAni dan Ouji Kouji

Story by Akai Girl

Pair : MakoHaru

Summary : Selain coklat, Mackarel menjadi hadiah terindah saat Valentine. Mackerel pemberian dari.. sahabat(?)

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.

Enjoy

But Don't Read if you don't like this Fac.

.

.

Udara siang hari tak sedingin saat pagi di awal bulan Februari dimana cuaca di daerah Jepang masih memasuki musim dingin. Musim dingin sedikit mereda ketika memasuki bulan Februari meskipun terkadang salju masih turun.

Makoto Tachibana berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalan kota Iwatobi yang sering ia lewati ketika pulang kembali ke rumah dari sekolahnya. Ia pulang sendirian hari ini karena Haru tidak masuk. Entahlah kemana pemuda yang telah lama ia kenal itu pergi.

Dan juga ia tak memakai baju hangat apapun untuk menghalau dinginnya udara. Ia merasa kedinginan sekarang.

Makoto menghela nafas lelah. Ia merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Haruka yang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersamanya meskipun pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara seperti kebanyakan sahabat baik pada umumnya.

Irisnya tertuju ke dalam sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan yang bangunan bagian luarnya tampak menarik mata untuk menoleh kesana.

Terlihat olehnya sepasang pria wanita yang duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja di sudut café tersebut. Sang pria memberikan sebuah coklat yang kemudian membuat pasangannya tampak senang.

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang mereka biasa menyebutnya. Tanggal 14 Februari menjadi hari yang special untuk beberapa pasangan kekasih. Hadiah coklat bertebaran dimana-mana.

Namun Makoto tak mendapatkan satupun hadiah manis itu. Toh ia tidak begitu suka makanan manis yang mengandung banyak kalori itu.

Nagisa yang satu tahun berada di bawahnya mendapat sebuah coklat dari Rei. Dan Rei mendapat satu dari Nagisa. Mereka hanya saling bertukar coklat. Lalu Gou tidak hadir ke klub renang hari ini.

Makoto mempercepat langkah kakinya, ingin segera tiba di rumahnya dan bermain dengan kucing liar yang ada di dekat rumahnya daripada memikirkan soal Valentine.

.

"Tadaima." Makoto melepas kaos kaki serta sepatunya ketika tidak mendapati sahutan sama sekali dari orang di rumahnya.

Tidak biasanya rumahnya ditinggalkan dalam keadaan sepi seperti sekarang. Makoto teringat pada Haruka. Rumahnya yang kental bergaya Jepang kuno itu selalu sepi sebab Haruka hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah itu sejak neneknya meninggal. Pasti setiap Haru pulang ke rumahnya tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam.

Mengingat Haru membuatnya ingin menjenguk pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari Makoto pergi ke rumah yang memiliki arsitektur bergaya Jepang kuno itu. Mungkin hanya sekedar untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama atau membuat alasan untuk menemani Haru.

Makoto menaiki anak tangga ke lantai atas yang menuju ke kamarnya. Terdengar suara riuh redam beberapa anak kecil dari ruangan lain.

Ternyata keramaian tersebut berasal dari kedua adiknya. Mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kamarnya. Lantas mereka berdua tak membalas sapaan salamnya.

Makoto menggedikan bahu tak heran akan sikap kedua adiknya yang akan merengak tiap kali ia pergi jauh.

Makoto masuk ke ruangan kamarnya yang berukuran 4x4 tempatnya biasa menghabisakan waktu untuk beristirahat setelah lepas melakukan pekerjaan. Ia menaruh tasnya ke meja belajar yang berada di sudut ruangan tepat menghadap jendela.

Seulas senyum yang terbentuk diwajahnya membuatnya matanya terlihat menyipit. Menerawang pada langit biru kota Iwatobi yang cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan awan disekitarnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan di atas meja belajarnya.

Makoto lantas menoleh. Menemukan sebuah kotak makanan yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru tua dengan corak gambar ikan lumba-lumba.

Ia tercengang tak percaya mendapati sesuatu yang berada di atas mejanya. Binar-binar cahaya menghiasi iris hijaunya.

Mungkinkah Haru yang mengirimkannya? Harap Makoto.

Makoto sedikit berlari kecil menuju ruangan kedua adiknya yang berada tepat di dhadapan ruangannya. Ia ingin memastikannya dengan bertanya pada kedua adiknya.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa. Sangat tidak sopan memang apalagi teman-teman adiknya berada dalam satu ruangan.

"Ran, Ren. Siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanyanya cepat.

Beberapa pasang iris mata berbeda warna menatapnya heran sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Haruka-nii tadi yang mengirimkannya padamu." Tachibana Ran, gadis kecil dengan rupa yang hampir mirip dengannya menyahut riang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Makoto tersenyum, matanya terlihat menyipit. Kemudian Makoto menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Makoto-nii terlihat lucu saat tersenyum." Kikik gadis kecil dengan surai yang diikat ponytail disebelah Ran.

"Dan dia sangat serasi dengan Haruka-nii." Sahut salah seorang bocah lain yang tengah menyandarkan badannya di rak buku dengan sebuah buku berada di tangannya.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku enggan mendengarnya." Sahut Ren saudara laki-laki Ran yang sekaligus adik Makoto dengan kesal.

Sedari tadi teman-temannya membicarakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan percintaan dua orang pemuda termasuk saudara perempuannya

Bahkan koleksi Ran yang disembunyikan di bawah kolom tempat tidur telah menumpuk. Ren telah berjanji tak mengadukannya pada ayah dan ibu dengan bayaran tentunya. Apabila Ayah dan Ibu mengetahui hal tersebut pasti semua akan langsung menjadi abu.

"Sekali-kali mungkin kau harus mencobanya." Ujar Ran dengan semangat menunjukkan bukunya yang berisi kumpulan foto album, bukannya buku pelajaran.

.

.

Makoto berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kamar mandi di rumah Haru. Tangannya dengan ragu menyentuh pegangan pintu geser berbahan kayu dengan separuh bagiannya berongga persegi yang dilapisi kertas minyak.

Sesampainya dirumah Haru, Makoto membuka pintu rumah Haru yang tak terkunci. Tidak jarang Makoto menemukan pintu rumah Haru tak terkunci, menandakan Haru masih menetap di rumah tersebut.

Makoto melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian dalam rumah yang terlihat tua tersebut. Ia menuju kamar mandi tempat dimana ia selalu menemukan Haru.

"Haru." Panggilnya seraya membuka pintu geser itu dengan mudah. Suaranya sedikit tersamarkan oleh suara gesekan kayu.

Kepala bersurai biru terkulai menyembul dari dalam bak mandi. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari pemilik kepala. Mungkin Haru tertidur di dalam bak mandinya. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Juga terdengar dengkuran halus dari Haru.

Makoto mendekat ke bak mandi. Ia melonggokan wajahnya menatap tubuh polos Haru yang hanya terendam sepenuhnya dalam air kecuali bagian kepalanya yang terkulai di pinggiran bathub.

Haru hanya memakai celana renang berwarna hitam dengan corak garis ungu. Menampakkan tubuh Haru yang berotot di beberapa bagian.

Makoto menjulurkan tangannya berniat membangunkan pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu. Ia menarik tangannya kembali ketika kelopak mata Haru terbuka menampakkan iris birunya yang teduh layaknya air.

"Makoto."

Haru mendudukkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada bibir bathub untuk tidur. Haru mencari posisi yang nyaman hingga tanpa sadar wajah Haru dan wajah Makoto telah berjarak begitu dekat.

Makoto yang sadar dari posisinya itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya terasa berpacu dengan cepat hingga wajahnya memanas. Makoto mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Haru beranjak dari bathub.

"Apa kau yang memberiku, Mackarel ini?" Tanya Makoto sembari menarik tangan dingin Haru dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Haru mengambil handuknya, mengeringkan rambutnya serta tubuhnya yang basah. Haru berpaling menatap lantai kamar mandi.

Iris hijau Makoto tak lepas menatap Haru.

"Hn." Gumam Haru mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat senang dengan pemberianmu, Haru-chan." Makoto tersenyum ramah.

Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit ditambah cuping anjing imajiner di atas kepalanya yang bergoyang-goyang pelan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucap Haru datar.

Haru mengambil kotak bekal yang isinya Makarel dari tangan Makoto. Mimik wajahnya tetap datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Makoto hendak protes ketika Haru mengambil kotak yang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Haru yang melangkah pergi menuju dapur –dengan hanya memakai celana renangnya.

Makoto tak bisa mencegah ketika tiba-tiba mendapati Haru melakukan hal tak terduga seperti sekarang. Pengecualian untuk tiba-tiba membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan umum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Makoto bertanya dengan heran ketika Haru menghentikannya di ruang makan. Ia kadang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Haru yang memang sulit ditebak karena mimik wajahnya yang selalu terlampau datar.

"Tunggu disini." Haru mendorong tubuh Makoto menuju meja makan yang berada di tengah ruangan, tempat yang biasanya dipakai untuk berbagai hal.

"Aku akan membuatkan resep baru, untukmu." Haru memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu.

Makoto tersenyum ramah. Sekilas dapat ia lihat pipi putih Haru yang bersemu kemerahan.

.

.

Haruka Nanase, sosok pemuda bersurai dark blue dengan wajah datarnya itu berjalan seorang diri menembus udara pagi hari yang masih terasa dingin. Jalanan tak bisa dikatakan lenggang dengan lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang telah beraktifitas ditemani udara dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Haru merapatkan jaket birunya. Ia memang sengaja pergi sendirian pagi ini ketika jam dinding di rumahnya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Persediaan ikan makarel di kulkasnya telah habis tak tersisa dan pemuda keras kepala itu rela mengorbankan waktu sekolahnya hanya untuk makarel yang dijual di toko.

Sederhana saja apa yang dipirkan Haru. Air dan Makarel.

Haru menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang memilki plat bertuliskan 'kombini' dengan huruf kanji diatasnya.

Haru menarik pintu kaca transparent yang sedikit berat. Terdengar sapaan ramah dari seseorang yang berdiri di balik meja kasir. Tentu saja Haru mengacuhkannya.

Ia berjalan lebih kedalam melewati deretan rak yang menyediakan berbagai barang untuk langsung diambil sesuai keinginan.

Iris biru Haru menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ikan makarel kalengan dengan gambar ikan yang menjadi covernya.

Haru mengambil satu buah kaleng yang berukuran besar. Ah, mungkin satu lagi. Sekali lagi untuk tambahan. Emh, satu lagi untuk besok. Dan Haru membawa 4 kaleng makarela berurukan besar menuju meja kasir dimana seorang pemuda yang tadi menyambutnya ramah berdiri di sana.

Haru mengedarkan pandangannya sembari menunggu pemuda penjaga kasir itu menghitung belanjaannya. Haru melihat ke sudut meja dimana terdapat bungkusan kotak dengan dominasi warna pink. Tertulis kata 'Valentine' disana.

Valentine. Hari ni tepat tanggal 14 hari kasih sayang itu. Pikirannya menerawang pada sosok bersurai olive oil yang selalu menampakkan senyum ramah. Haru selalu ingat setiap sosok itu tersenyum matanya akan terlihat menyipit membentuk huruf n.

"Tuan.." seruan dari pemuda penjaga kasir membuyarkan lamunannya.

Haru menatap pemuda itu datar. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan tujuan pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Semuanya 600 yen."

Haru menyerahkanselember uang kertas 1000 yen kemudian menerima kembalian 400 yen. Ia menenteng plastic pembungkus barang belanjaannya yang terasa sedikit berat kemudian keluar dari toko tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Senyum tipis yang tak kentara terukir dibibirnya. Sepertinya ia punya sesuatu yang menarik hari ini untuk seseorang.

End

.

Omake

Makoto melirikkan iris hijaunya pada Haru yang berada didepannya.

Hari ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu malam malam bersama Haru di rumah Haru. Telah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu.

Iris biru pemuda pecinta air itu telah mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada mangkuk besar di atas meja. iris birunya tampak berbinar memandangi mangkukitu. Mangkuk itu berisikan sup berwarna merah dengan tumpukan ikan makarel yang dilumuri saus di atasnya. Beberapa hiasan diletakkan dipinggiran mangkuk dan di bagian atas ikan.

Haru yang membuatnya.

Aroma ikan itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang menimbulkan rasa lapar –untuk Haru.

Makoto merasa sedikit cemburu dengan hidangan dalam mangkuk itu. "Haru." Panggilnya pelan. Haru lantas menoleh ke sang pemanggil dengan wajah datarnya.

Makoto menarik pergelangan tangan Haru mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya bergerak melingkari tubuh langsing Haru yang hanya berbalut apron dan celana renang. Ia memejamkan mata, memajukan tubuhnya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Cup

Dikecupnya bibir tipis Haru pelan. Rasa makarel menyapa indera pengecapnya. Makoto melepas ciuman singkat yang hanya berselang beberapa detik itu. Ia menatap wajah Haru yang mulai timbul rona merah meskipun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Happy Valentine Haru dan hari jadian kita yang telah genap 9 bulan." Ucap Makoto lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pipi putih Haru yang bersemburat warna kemerahan.

Pipi putih itu berhias semburat merah karena malu. Haru menatap sang kekasih dengan malu dan canggung karena perkataan manis Makoto.

Fin~^

Akhirnya selese fic gaje ini untuk merayakan Valentine. Sayangnya w gak punya pacar, pacaran sama haru aja yang imut-imut /deathglare Makoto

Fangirling maksudnya =w=

Tinggalkan review/flame/unek-unek apa aja di kotak paling bawah

Sekian Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
